


The Boy Who Survives

by Homestuckified



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But there's some wall punching, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Good Draco Malfoy, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Not really self harm, Psychological Torture, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, and refusal to eat (not ED related)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is still human, and he may not be the Boy Who Lives, but he is a fighter.</p><p>Sometimes when the world kicks you off a cliff, you're saved by unexpected people and maybe things aren't like they seem.</p><p>Or the one where Draco's an angry depressed teenager with too many rebellious thoughts, a really good leader, and has the ability to change the course of thousands of lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Draco was eight, the Death Eater's decided the children needed to be able to keep their tongues under pressure. Draco needed to be able to not give out secrets if he was tortured.

The easiest way to do this was a forbidden curse.

Draco cried.

His mother pursed her lips. His father was the one who suggested it.

 

 

When Draco started Hogwarts, he had fantasized about making friends with the infamous Harry Potter. Maybe he would get him out of this! Maybe he'd defeat the Death Eaters that made his mother upset!

Harry Potter rejected that.

Draco knew then that the world wouldn't be so fair.

 

 

When Draco started puberty, he learned things about his body. Snape's talk was informative, but it still felt weird.

Draco asked his father while on break if boys ever did "stuff" with boys.

His father said no.

 

 

When Draco was 15 years old, the Dark Lord wanted him to get the mark. He didn't want it, but you do not refuse the Dark Lord. 

He didn't cry later that night when it burned and stung so bad some people would pass out.

He cried when he was 8. This isn't time for crying. This is war.

 

 

When Draco got back from break, something burned inside of him. He couldn't say whether it was the mark that changed him or his own will, but poisonous ideas were forming in his head. Draco Malfoy wanted to be in control of his life.


	2. Actual Beginning rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's surprise arrival hazza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there are mistakes of the story and canon 
> 
> no I will not fix them
> 
> bye
> 
>  
> 
> (unless there's a grammar mistake you should tell me then and I'll give you a high five and a fish))

Despite what he'd like to believe, Draco Malfoy was a coward. He was afraid of giant squids, fire, the dark, trolls, hippogriffs, girls, and snakes, ironically. He didn't like being in small spaces, nor did he care for being in big empty ones. He hated the feeling of being naked, literally or metaphorically, and he despised being dirty.

So yes, it was a shock to everyone when Draco Malfoy limped into the Great Hall three days late of the start of the semester looking like he spent those missing three days sleeping under a bridge.

And he may as well have. His hair is distressed, matted and dried with blood. His face is covered in dirt, a nasty cut on his lip and deep bags under his eyes. His clothes aren't even robes, nor even wizard clothing! He's wearing muggle clothes. Poor muggle clothing at that. A pair of pale jeans with holes at the knees and a tee shirt. Considering the temperature, he's not well off.

The entire hall is silent. The only sounds heard are the thud Draco's foot makes as he limps and the dragging of a broomstick behind him.

He approaches the front of the room slowly, as he moves slowly and painful. He looks up at the stand, Dumbledore stands tall but say nothing.

Draco clears his throat, dropping down to a knee with a wince. He clear his throat again for good measure.

"I, Draco Malfoy," he says hoarsely, "Request status as a refugee at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft... as part of the Sanctuary Laws of War."

Dumbledore is silent as he stares at the still young man, clearly not much of a boy anymore. As the seconds tick on, students start to whisper rumors already.

"I am sure you are aware," Dumbledore answers, his face nearly blank, "That refugee status requires a contribution to be made towards the side of which the Ministry, as well as Hogwarts, supports."

Draco gulps and closes his eyes tightly, jaw clenched tightly. One couldn't tell if he was trying not to cry or if he was trying to stop the pain of one of his numerous injuries. With a pained expression, he pulls the Muggle backpack from his back and pulls out two wands. He throws them towards Dumbledore. They clatter on the ground, echoing in the tall room.

"Wands," he says, his words no longer sounding so formal, "Belonging to Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself... I... I would like to discuss the rest of the matter in private."

Dumbledore stays silent once more, but this time people grow louder than before. Neither pay attention to the words.

As Dumbledore is about to speak, a student yells out. "He's a bloody Death Eater!" a boy yells, "He killed his own father!" 

Draco visibility flinches, or maybe he was just shaking. Dumbledore seems to not have heard. He starts again. "As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft," he says, his voice as formal as Draco's was a moment before, "I accept you on as a refugee, temporarily, while the matter is investigated. In the meantime-" 

"He's going to kill us!" shrieks a a girl. 

"In the meantime, " Dumbledore says louder, "You are to be fed, given a bed, and protected. You are no longer a student. You are also no longer protected by rules of the school... nor bound by them. Do you understand?" 

Draco opens his eyes. His face is just relief. "Yes." 

Dumbledore smiles ever so slightly. "Then you should find yourself a bed and a meal in the infirmary," he says, quieter this time. It's not an announcement. "I will be there shortly. Hagrid, please escort our guest."

As he finishes speaking, everyone starts to protest loudly. No one dares go near him, in fear of the boy who just stole Voldemort's wand and has lived to tell the tale.

Hagrid gets up quickly without saying anything. He walks over to Draco, holding out a hand to help him up. Draco doesn't take his hand, he still has too much pride for that. He stands slowly, obviously in pain. Hagrid doesn't touch him again, but instead stands close.

Draco pulls the bag back over his shoulder, gripping the broom tighter. He limps back through the great Hall. Someone throws a pastry to the back of his head. He doesn't act effected. Unfortunately it starts an arsenal of food being thrown at him. Despite the poor condition, Draco only grits his teeth and keeps walking. Once out of the Great Hall, Hagrid shuts the doors behind them, still silent.


End file.
